Now You See Me
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Set after 'Trail in London P4' instead of dying, Nakul is captured by the police and court has given him death sentence. When ACP thought things couldn't get worse than this, well.. he was wrong. With this trial, everything changes, everything. [Dark story!]


Hey guys, finally the wait is over. I am back with my new story, it's on ACP and Nakul. It's a one-shot story, so no parts, just this part only. :) I had this idea going around in my mind since Jan this year (hehe.. feels great I actually managed to write it before the year ended). :P This story is quite dark and portrays different shades and sides of these two characters. I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story, though I don't hope it'll be as popular or good as my previous work but still. I'll understand if many of you don't like it. Well.. enough of my rumbling, go ahead guys.. start reading. ;)

* * *

**now you see me/ACP Pradyuman & Nakul**

This takes place after Nakul is shot in 'Trail in London', he doesn't die on spot but is arrested. The case goes into court where Nakul is found guilty of terrorists activities and is given death sentence; he will die with lethal injection. Before Nakul is taken away by the police to jail, he walks up to ACP Pradyuman and stands in front of him. Others get confused when Nakul doesn't say anything at first or does anything, he just looks at ACP Pradyuman who is trying hard to stay strong but it is visible to Nakul how ACP is breaking inside. He then does something which surprises everyone, he takes a step forward and hugs his father with his hand cuffed hands. ACP is compeletely taken aback by Nakul's action, he tries to stay alarmed as he thinks Nakul might go for his gun but he doesn't do such thing, instead he whispers a 'thank you so much' in ACP's ears before he is pulled away by police. ACP is standing there in shock, watching his son to be taken by police who is looking at his dad and is smiling but his eyes, that look in Nakul's eyes, it pierces through ACP's soul.

ACP sits on his chair and closes his eyes; Nakul's case is being hyped in media a lot which is causing disruption in his and others related to him lives very difficult. While being ACP, he needs to hide his fatherly side but once he is alone all he can think of is Nakul, his Nakul who is rotting in a prison while waiting for death. Tears come in his eyes as he remembers. "Ab ronay ka kya faida?" ACP's eyes gets wide open with shock as he hears the voice. Nakul is sitting in front of him on the bed with the same smirk he always had.

ACP: Tum yahan kaise ho sakte ho?

Nakul: Kyun nahi hosakta?

ACP: Tum toh..

Nakul: Jail mein ho? Haina?

ACP stands up and moves away from him.

ACP: Tum jail se bhaag gaye ho?

Nakul laughs out loud at ACP's accusation who looks shocked. ACP goes to where his phone is; he picks up and starts to dial a number.

ACP: Main tumhe aik aur gunaah nahi karne donga.

ACP makes the call while Nakul just laughs.

ACP: Hello, main ACP Pradyuman bol raha hai, jailer sahab Nakul jail se bhaag kar yahan aya hai.

Jailer: Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain ACP sir? Main abhi round se hi araha hon 2 minute pehle maine Nakul ko jail mein dekha hai. Woh yahin hai.

ACP gets shocked.

ACP: Woh yahin hai mere...

ACP turns around is and dumbfounded when he finds no one in room except himself.

ACP: Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

He wonders to himself while Jailer tries to speak to ACP but he hangs up. ACP decides to check his house, he is sure Nakul is here and is hiding somewhere else. Meanwhile Jailer gets suspicious and he goes back to check up on Nakul. ACP looks in Nakul's room but doesn't find him there, he goes into bathroom, kitchen, lounge but Nakul is nowhere to be found which leaves ACP in confusion. Jailer goes into Nakul's jail and finds him sitting there, lost in his thoughts, Nakul looks at Jailer who is surprised to see Nakul in jail.

Nakul: What?

Jailer stares at him for few more moments before he heads back but also gives instructions to guard to keep an eye on Nakul. Jailer walks into his cabin and makes a call to ACP Pradyuman who is still searching for Nakul in his house.

ACP: Hello.

Jailer: Sir, main abhi abhi Nakul ke cell se araha hon, woh wahin hai.

ACP: Acha?

He doesn't believe it.

Jailer: Ji sir, aap chahein toh akar dekh sakte hain.

ACP: Nahi... eski zarorat nahi, theek hai. Thankyou.

Jailer: Ji sir.

He hangs up leaving ACP in an un-explainable state. 'How it is possible that Nakul was at house and jail at the same time?' He wonders. 'Kahin mera vehaam toh... nahi nahi.. woh tha yahan, baat hoyi hai meri usay. Lekin kaise? Nakul sach mein yahan nahi hosakta agar woh jail mein hai toh.. phir?' So many questions are popping up in his mind but no answers.

ACP: I must be thinking too much about Nakul and this case.

With this explanation to himself, ACP decides to shut his thoughts and go to sleep.

Not many got to know this but Judge had told ACP Pradyuman that if he wants then Judge will keep Nakul's punishment to minimum as Judge is aware of ACP's good services for this country but ACP had refused this offer as he didn't wanted to compromise though the father side of him for a moment considered it but ACP didn't.

ACP: Mera beta mujhse bohut pehle hi bichadh gaya, ab jo hai woh mera beta nahi hai.

In next few days ACP indulges himself in to work so much that he doesn't have time to think of Nakul or the fact Nakul will die soon; he decided to divert his attention elsewhere because if he doesn't then he will keep thinking about Nakul and that night. After that night when he saw Nakul, ACP went to prison and saw the footage too, Nakul did not escaped which made his mind even more twisted. ACP then decides to meet Nakul but jailer informs ACP that Nakul has refused to meet with ACP; he leaves dejectedly.

ACP gets back to his office and keeps working till late night. All bid goodnight and leave but ACP is still in his cabin, working. He is tired but he doesn't want to go home right now. "Itna kaam karke kya haasil hoga aapko?" Chills run down his spine as he hears Nakul's voice again. ACP looks up from the file to see Nakul sitting opposite him, just few inches away and wearing his trademark smirk. ACP jolts back seeing Nakul in front of him.

ACP: Nahi...

Nakul enjoys his father's expressions.

Nakul: Aap kyun mujhse bhaag rahe hain dad? Main kahin nahi jaane wala. Aapko bhale laga ho ke mere se peecha chott gaya, lekin itni asaani se nahi. Aapka beta hona itni asaani se kaise peecha chodh don?

ACP shut his eyes tightly and repeats same sentence over and over again.

ACP: Yeh sach nahi hai. Tum sach nahi ho, sirf mera weham ho.

Nakul: Nahi... my dearest dad, yeh weham nahi sach hai, bilkul sach.. main yahin hon, dekho..

Nakul moves his hand and touches ACP's hand, as soon ACP feels his touch, he jolts and pulls his hand away.

ACP: Nahi! Main nahi manta...

Nakul: Aapke na manne se sach nahi badal sakta. Arre dad, aapke khush hona chaihiye aapka beta aapke paas hai aur aap...

ACP: Kya chahte ho tum?

ACP who is still in doubt, make an attempt to talk to him.

Nakul:

Nakul looks at ACP when a sinisiter smile appears on his face. Before ACP could blink Nakul is standing few inches away from him. Confusion, fear... suddenly Nakul starts to strangle ACP Pradyuman, his own father, mercilessly. ACP tries to free himself but Nakul's grip is strong, he finds difficult to breath but still struggles.

"lea..ve.. .." "are you ok?" "lea...ve" "Sir?"

ACP finally pushes him back and stands up while trying to get his breath.

"Sir?"

ACP looks at the source of voice and see the man who ACP pushed back. He looks at ACP in confusion.

"Are you alright sir?"

ACP looks at him closely, it's not Nakul, it's CID office's guard. ACP not believing looks around the office but he does not find anyone but himself and the guard.

ACP: Tum? Yahan kaise?

ACP finally finds his voice.

Guard: Mujhe yahan se cheezein girne ki awaazein ayi toh main agaya. Yahan akar dekha, aap bohut buri halaat mein thay, shayaad koi bura khawab dekha...

ACP: Bako mat!

Guard gets little scared.

ACP: Main soh nahi raha tha, woh yahan tha.

Guard: Kon sir?

ACP ignores his question.

ACP: Jaldi bahar dekho woh bhaag gaya hoga.

Guard: Kon sir? Yahan koi bhi nahi hai, aapke siwa. Main kabse neeche tha, na koi aya, na hi koi gaya. Aur jab main aya tab aap akele thay, yahan koi nahi hai.

ACP: Main nahi manta woh yahin tha. Mujhe CCTV ki footage dekhni hai.

ACP pushes the guard and goes to monitor room. As he looks at CCTV footage, he is completely shocked, guard was right. No one except ACP was in office, but it is not possible because Nakul was here and he tried to kill ACP but how? He is unable to understand this.

Guard: Maine kaha tha na sir, koi nahi hai. Aapne sapna dekha hoga.

ACP shots dagger looks at the guard, before dismissing him from there.

ACP: Yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath?

ACP sees Nakul half lying on his bed looking directly at ACP with a smirk on his face. ACP shakes his head and tries to focus on something else, trying to remind himself it's his mind playing games.

Nakul: Aap jo chaho mujhse peecha nahi chura sakte dad. Main har pal, har pal aapke saath rahonga.

ACP turns his head towards him and shoots him a glare.

Nakul: Are you still angry at me for being impulsive other night in office?

This is it! ACP holds his from his arm and throws him off his bed

Soon everyone around ACP Pradyuman started to note the change in him. He was more confused, bewildered and would stay within himself and less focused. His team was bothered about this and wanted to help him but ACP denied everything and told them to focus on work. Abhijeet discussed with Salunkhe as well and they concluded that ACP must be like this because of Nakul's betrayal and the fact that Nakul is going to die soon. On the other hand ACP Pradyuman is getting more and more disturbed with Nakul's each visit. The more he sees Nakul the further he is getting from reality, he starts to believe the visits to be real, him to be real. Nakul is everywhere there is no place where ACP can hide from him; he is like ACP's shadow, always present even when he can't be seen but his presence is felt by ACP all the time.

ACP is in Nakul's room which is still in the shape as Nakul last left it, nothing changed or moved since his last visit. ACP looks at Nakul's big framed picture hanging behind his bed; it is ACP's favorite picture of him, it was taken just after he finished his college, that innocent smile on his face. 'What happened? How did he become like this? When did he become like this?' ACP couldn't help but to wonder as he traces Nakul's face in picture with his thumb.

"You happened." Chills run down his spine yet again as he hears that voice again. No matter how many times he visits ACP, he always manage to send chills down his spines. ACP turns and looks at Nakul whose eyes grow darker as they meet with ACP.

"How did you...?"

"Know?" Nakul completes the sentence for him; Nakul smirks.

Nakul: Why wouldn't I know? I am always with you... father. I can see you, touch you, I can tell what you are thinking.

ACP: You read minds too?

ACP asks with dry humor to which Nakul laughs.

Nakul: No, that would be silly! I just know you very well... dad.

He literally spats out the word 'dad'.

ACP: But I never got to know you. I never got to know who you really are.

Nakul: No ACP, you CHOSE not to know me; it was your choice.

Before ACP can retaliate Nakul cuts him off.

Nakul: But hey, you can know me now, I am here... forever.

ACP wouldn't admit but the way Nakul said 'forever' scared ACP.

ACP: No Nakul, you are not here forever, you are...

Nakul: I am what.. father?

ACP: You...

Nakul: Say it, ACP Pradyuman. Say it.

Nakul walks upto ACP and looks straight into his eyes. ACP can see nothing but darkness in his eyes which really scares him.

Nakul: I dare you.

He whispers to ACP like just like a devil challenging a human.

ACP: You are going to die soon!

His words echo through the room walls before coming back to his ears, hitting him hard.

Nakul: No.

He shakes his head as he says 'no' which leaves ACP in daze. Nakul sits on his bed and ACP mimics his actions.

Nakul: You still don't get it, do you?

The look on ACP's face says it all.

Nakul: I am not going anywhere, I will stay with you, forever. I am part of you, like shadow. Like it or not dad, you are stuck with me, forever.

ACP feels so puzzled and defeated.

ACP: Why are you doing this to me?

Nakul: What am I doing?

He asks in the innocent tone making ACP's heart melt towards his son for a moment as the memories of young Nakul flashes in front of his eyes.

Nakul: I am just doing what I always wanted to do.

Nakul smiles as ACP looks at him. There, ACP sees his eyes go dark and his innocent smile change into sinister smile.

Nakul: Making your life... hell!

This throws off ACP completely, his son wants to destroy his life.

ACP: Na..

Nakul: Just like you made my life hell. You did everything to get rid of me, but... I am not going to leave you.

ACP: That's not true. What are you talki..

Nakul: Time for payback, father.

ACP's eyes go wide in shock as the room gets filled with Nakul's sinister laughs. In that moment ACP felt if it wasn't his son who is sitting in front of him but a devil in disguise. The laughter gets only louder and sinister. ACP puts hands on his ears to stop the sound of his laughter to reach into his ears and closes his eyes as well while repeating "Stop this. Stop laughing." All of sudden everything goes quiet, after a moment ACP removes his hands from his ears and hears nothing but silence. His eyes meets with an empty room when he opens them; yet again he's all alone in the room where just few moments ago Nakul was sitting, with him. 'What is happening to me? Why?' His voice starts to crack as he thinks to himself. Few more days pass by and this doesn't stop; Nakul starts to appear more and more. While ACP tries to get answers from 'Nakul' as he would appear; instead of answers, Nakul's spiteful comments would leave him wounded.

For the fifth time he closes the file and sighs as he is unable to concentrate on work. From past hour he's been trying to read through the file but each time he ends up thinking about anything but work. Abhijeet notices ACP lost in his thoughts, after debating with himself for half an hour, he finally goes into ACP's cabin.

Abhijeet: Sir, aap... theek hain na?

ACP: Kyun? Mujhe kya howa hai?

Abhijeet: Nahi woh... aaj investigation ke...

ACP: Tumhe kya lagta hai? Main investigation nahi kar sakta?

Abhijeet: Nahi nahi sir.. main toh sirf..

ACP: Main toh kya?

Abhijeet: Sir main samajh sakta hon aap Nakul ki wajah se pareshaan hain.

Hearing Nakul's name, ACP's face turns pale just like a person would react if he has seen ghost. Abhijeet notices this but before he can ask, ACP shouts at him, unable to control himself.

ACP: Nakul... tumhe kaise pata?

Abhijeet: Sir... kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap? Sab ko pata hai.

ACP: Kya?

Abhijeet: Yehi ke Nakul ko kuch dino mein phansi...

ACP: Ohh.. toh yeh...

Abhijeet: Kyun sir? Koi aur baat hai?

ACP: Na... woh..

He stops himself as he sees another figure at distance. He is here, leaning on desk just little further from him and Abhijeet. ACP's eyes stays on him which makes Abhijeet enough curious to turn around and look where ACP is looking but all his eyes could see is a desk with computer and fills scattered. He looks back at ACP who is looking in same direction but with much anger. Unable to take it, Abhijeet tries to gain ACP's attention once again.

Abhijeet: Sir?

Abhijeet's voice brings ACP's attention back at him. He had forgotten that Abhijeet was standing there too; Abhijeet is looking at ACP with so many questions in his mind to which ACP has no answers, so ACP does what he feels best is at that moment, he escapes. Without replying ACP just goes back into his cabin leaving Abhijeet speechless.

It is getting harder for him to cope because Nakul is everywhere. He remembers this morning's incident when he was at crime scene investigating with his team when Nakul landed up on crime scene as well, causing a distraction for ACP which didn't go unnoticed by his team. It would've been easy for ACP to go to jail and meet with Nakul in order to find what is happening but with the turn of events ACP seem to have forgotten about this. His brain is slowing down with Nakul's constant visits; all ACP can think about is Nakul. It is very clear that Nakul is not going away no matter what ACP does because he made it very clear that he is here to stay. ACP's mind is slowly starting to lose the capability to distinguish the difference between what's real and what's not real. During his first few visits Pradyuman was trying to make himself believe this is not real, he is imagining but after experiencing this more than often then constantly and Nakul's attack on him was enough to change ACP's mind. Even though he'd try the argue it's not real, with his each visit ACP would end up believing in this more than before.

ACP Pradyuman decides to take a little break because he is getting tired of this and the questioning looks on everyone's faces is not something he likes to see. So after talking into headquaters, he queitly leaves from there, without informing anyone at bureau. He knows they will get to know eventually. ACP packs his bags and goes out of Mumbai, he ends up going to Bangalore in his childhood house. He knows this is not right thing to do, but so much is going on that ACP needed to get out of there also a part of him hoped that Nakul wouldn't appear here. He spends most of his time indoors and that too mostly with Nakul lurking around. It's been three days since ACP is on break, he is forming a new routine in the house. He wouldn't admit but he feels somewhat better away from all the work. Tonight would have been usual and it's anything but. Since Nakul's incident he had hard time sleeping but some of nights he would end up sleeping and this was one of those nights. ACP has managed to go to sleep somehow; surprisingly Nakul didn't made his appearance today though on every noise his father would feel Nakul is here but he wasn't there. Nakul sits on the sofa not far from ACP's bed and watches his father sleeping. When he gets bored of just sitting there, he goes and sits next to a sleeping figure. ACP feels the presence, he feels someone is here watching him. He opens his eyes and meets directly with Nakul's. He instantly sits up.

Nakul: Sorry, did I disturbed your beauty sleep?

ACP: Main tumse behaas nahi karna chahta, tum jao yahan se.

It is clearly evident that ACP has grown tired of this routine with Nakul.

Nakul: Hmmm..

Nakul thinks about it.

Nakul: No.

ACP: Tum kyun kar rahe ho yeh sab? Aur kab tak karte rahoge?

Nakul: Main bura hon na, esi liye.

ACP: Nakul...

Nakul: Buray log dosron ka bura hi karte hain. Aapko aik secret bataon?

He asks in his innocent tone which makes ACP curious and makes him almost smile.

ACP: Kya?

Nakul goes near ACP's ear and whispers.

Nakul: Burai aap mein bhi hai.

ACP gets shocked. Nakul goes back into his previous position.

Nakul: Chunkiye mat, sahi keh raha hon. Burai sab mein hai, aap mein bhi hai aur yeh baat toh aap bhi jaante hain na. You are not as selfless and righteous as you pretend to be, my dearest ACP dad.

ACP: Yeh tum kaise keh rahe ho?

Nakul: You are not saint, dad. CID job has turned you into a ruthless man, you are not who you were once. ACP Pradyuman desh ka hero, desh ka rakshak... lekin andar se ACP Pradyuman kaisa hai yeh duniya nahi, main jaanta hon aur aap jante hain.

Within seconds Nakul's voice turns from affectionate to cold.

Nakul: Bura jo dekhan mein chala, bura na mileya koi. Jo mann khoja apna, toh mujhse bura na koi.

ACP turns pale and goes completely quiet at Nakul's words.

Nakul: Aik aur raaz ki baat bataon?

ACP is afraid of what's to come. Nakul smiles before leaning in and letting out another secret.

Nakul: Main es burai ko khatam kar sakta hon.

ACP doe not believe it, Nakul nods like a child.

ACP: Kaise?

ACP Pradyuman is curious but also fear is building up too. Nakul looks at his father lovingly.

Nakul: Aise.

His eyes turns dark as he turns cold; before Pradyuman can see what is coming, Nakul takes the pillow and covers his father's face with it and starts to suffocate him. Shocked Pradyuman goes numb at this but soon gains enough strength to fight back. After much struggle he pushes Nakul back and tries to find his gun. He holds the gun in his hand and immediately aims it towards Nakul but gun drops from his hands when he meets no one but his own reflection in the mirror in his room. He looks around but Nakul is no where to be seen. Feeling lost and confused ACP feels on his knees and softly cries.

After that night ACP Pradyuman was convinced that Nakul wants him dead and he will go to any length to do that. He decided to talk to someone about it but dropped the idea of it when Nakul laughed at him and told him no one will believe him and he's right, ACP knows that Nakul is right. 'You are a ruthless man.' Nakul's words still ring in his ears. 'Kya waqai hi aisa hai? Kya main ruthless hon?' ACP doesn't want to believe in Nakul but his words did leave impression on his heart and mind and ACP couldn't help but to think about this. This has caused nothing but more distance from reality for ACP, he has drifted further into the world of his own to realize what is happening is real. Time is passing quickly, days are flying by but for ACP Pradyuman time has frozen; everyday he is reliving the same day over and over again which is making him lose track of time.

With each passing day Nakul is becoming more aggressive and violent. On various occasions he has tried to kill ACP Pradyuman and is still trying to. It is very much clear that he will not stop until he kills ACP. One of the recent nights Naul had almost succeeded in his goal but he just stopped, in the last moment he stepped back. ACP was left shock but the devious look on Nakul's face suggested that he might have succeeded. Once ACP was sure he is alive, he looks at Nakul demanding an answer in which Nakul's much devious response threw ACP off the edge. "You are dying. Where is the fun to kill mere a body when your brain is killing you. Look at yourself - so defenseless, so lost, broken. You cannot even tell the difference between real and fiction. Look at me, am I a ghost? Am I real? You can't even tell the difference. Other people will say I am not real, but you know it, don't you? I am very real, as real as you are. If I wasn't real how I am able hurt you, talk to you? Try to kill you? Tell me, dad... am I real?" ACP looks at Nakul in a way if he is seeing him for the first time, he moves his hand over Nakul's face. As his fingers touch his face he let's out a small gasp and Nakul gives a sly smile.

Since that attack ACP Pradyuman ended up more vulnerable, especially when he went through the emotional breakdown last night. As the realizations of past few days sinks in his emotions heightens. He cries over his lose, over pain; then he laughs at his condition moving to mourning over his son, over the time he has lost before he goes calm. Today, he is very calm or rather he has gone numb. His eyes are swollen but no longer weeping but there is a certainty in his eyes.

As the sun goes down and day changes into night, Abhijeet gets a surprised visit by Dr Salunkhe.

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Dr Salunkhe? Aapne itni raat ko kaise yaad kiya?

Salunkhe: Abhijeet, main kabse Pradyuman ko call karne ki try kar raha hon, par woh na mobile utha raha hai aur na hi apna Bangalore ghar wala phone.

Abhijeet: Woh kahin bahar gaye honge yaan phir soh rahe honge.

Salunkhe: Nahi Abhijeet, mujhe bohut fikar ho rahi hai. Tum jaante ho na, kuch ghanton mein Nakul ko phansi...

Salunkhe didn't had to say anything further to explain his worry for ACP. Hearing about Nakul's death sends Abhijeet into a shock as well for a moment as it had slipped his mind completely because ACP went on break all responsibilities were on Abhijeet, he got so engrossed in cases he forgot that Nakul is going to die soon. Abhijeet tries calling ACP but fails; so they decide to go to Bangalore to check up on him. They know ACP will get angry on them, they are willing to take the risk but they don't want ACP to be alone in the moment when it happens. When ACP left for a break it surprised everyone in bureau but they all kept quiet to give ACP some space. Salunkhe being ACP's best friend and brother couldn't help talking to him. As soon Salunkhe got to know about ACP's break, he went to his house but when he didn't find him, he tried calling him. After much trying ACP talked to Salunkhe to let him know that he is fine and is going to stay in Bangalore for little bit. But the little break became longer, when ACP requested the headquarters to extend his break. Abhijeet and Salunkhe leave for Bangalore immediately hoping to reach there on time and speak to ACP. They also thought that it is possibility that ACP is going to visit Nakul before he dies but upon phoning jailer informs that Nakul had strictly denied meeting with ACP and after that he never visited Nakul, nor jailer has heard for ACP since then. To be on safe side Abhijeet tells rest of team to keep information if ACP comes here for the execution.

ACP is sitting on his rocking chair, his eyes are dark while face is pale but motionless. He has been sitting like this for hours which for him are like lifetime. Time has stopped for him. His body hasn't moved an inch but every now and then his gaze would move towards the the table which has some books and a full glass of milk, which has been there for long too before turning his gaze away and continue rocking in the chair.

"Aap har gaye hain."

Pradyuman doesn't move but his gaze turns in the direction of voice. 'It's him.' Nakul is sitting on the sofa in front of him. Not having a response from him does bother him somewhat.

Nakul: Arre yeh kya? Aaj kuch nahi kehna aapko? Koi bhashan nahi? Aaj jaane ko nahi kahinge?

Pradyuman takes a good look at Nakul that's when his lips curve slightly into which seemed like an almost smile. He gets up and starts to wander around in the room.

Pradyuman: Kehne ko ab aur kya hai? Jab waqt tha tab kuch kaha nahi aur ab kehne ke liye dair hogayi.

Nakul's fingers traces the furniture as he turn his attention away from ACP's eyes.

Nakul: Aaj yeh sab kaise yaad agaya hai?

He is curious at ACP's words. Nakul moves towards the table where the books lie and the glass of milk. His thumb traces around the book cover as he remembers the book. It belongs to his father, he used to have this with him all the time. His gaze falls on the glass.

Nakul: Kaser wala doodh?

ACP: Tumhe bohut pasand tha na. Har roz peete thay, kabhi agar ghalati se keser daalna bhool jata tha toh tum doodh hi nahi peete thay.

ACP faintly smiles at the memory and the memory catches him off gaurd for a second.

Nakul: Aaj eska khayal kaise agaya?

ACP: Tumhare liye hi banaya hai. Pata nahi aise laga ke mera Nakul bhagte howe ayoge aur pi loge.

Nakul: Humara bhi aik ghar tha, aik family thi choti si... shayad. Ab toh yaad bhi nahi.

A tear rolls down from ACP's eyes over what Nakul just said.

ACP: Haan.. shayad. Kabhi mera bhi aik parivaar tha.

Nakul turns to look at ACP, he almost feel pity... almost.

Nakul: Jisko aapne barbaad kar diya.

ACP looks at Nakul with a hint of pain and irritation but doesn't say anything in response to Nakul's accusation. Nakul picks up the glass from table and eximes it well while holding it tightly.

ACP: Aise lagta hai woh sab koi khawab tha. Yaan yeh khawab hai? Pata nahi.

Nakul moves his gaze from glass to ACP and chuckles.

Nakul: Aaj itne udaas kyun? Main toh hun na, kahan tha na aapse, main kahin nahi jaane wala. Woh khawab tha yaad sach, par yeh bilkul sach hai... dad!

ACP looks at him and he feels sudden burst of anger.

ACP: Tum mere Nakul nahi ho. Nahi hosakte tum.. woh Nakul koi aur tha, woh tum nahi ho.

Putting glass back on table, Nakul comes closer to ACP and kneels down in front of him.

Nakul: Yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe hain aap? Main hi toh Nakul hon. Pechaniye mujhe main... Aapka Nakul.

He empathizes on last two words when an innocent smile appears on his lips. Seeing his innocent slowly makes ACP's heart melt as well but he's still doubtful.

ACP: Mera Nakul?

Nakul: Aapka Nakul. Maine kaha na main aapko chorh kar kabhi kahin nahi jaane wala.

He whispers gently and nods his head while his smile broadens. For a second there ACP thought he saw a hint of darkness in Nakul's eyes but it vanished so quickly that ACP thought it didn't happened. But seeing Nakul's smile, what ACP does next even takes Nakul by surprise. He comes forward and gently creases Nakul's hairs.

Nakul looks at ACP briefly before he gets up and turns away from ACP. His focus goes at the glass of milk on table. He feels a flicker of emotion for a moment as he looks at glass. It's been over a decade since he had one of these last. Smiling, he picks it up and brings glass to his mouth and almost drinks it when he suddenly stops and turns towards ACP. ACP smiles at Nakul and he comes and sits down again.

Nakul: Aap bhi toh mere saath peete thay yeh doodh. Toh aaj main bina aapke kaise pi saakta hon? Aap bhi piyein mere saath.

ACP refuses first but when Nakul insists ACP finds himself compelled to listen to him.

Nakul: Come on, aaj agar yeh pura memory lane ka trip ho raha hai toh puri tarhan se yeh trip enjoy karte hain na. Aap peeyo phir main bhi peeta hon. Come on, dad... mere liye.

ACP's heart almost stops when Nakul speaks so lovingly and softly with him for the first time in decades. He feels completely obliged now, he just couldn't turn away, looking at the innocence on his face right now, that childish smile, that spark in his eyes. ACP takes the glass and drinks little bit of milk from it in one go before handing the glass to Nakul. Nakul smirks before he drinks all of the milk.

Nakul: Mujhe aik second ke liye laga ke shayad aapne esme kuch milaya jo aap khud nahi pi rahe.

He laughs as he puts the glass down while ACP just smiles. Nakul looks at ACP who is smiling but also tears creeping in his eyes which makes Nakul somewhat curious. Before Nakul can ask ACP starts to cough and blood he gets shocked and seconds later Nakul starts to cough too, which soon turns into a bad cough and blood starts to drip from his mouth too. Shocked and feeling betrayed he looks at his father as he falls next to his feet; ACP gets up up from his chair and sit next to him against the wall.

Nakul: W..h..y? I am you..r... son.

ACP looks at Nakul for a long time before he answers.

ACP: You.. are no..t my so..n. You are a mon..ster. Mon..s..ter.. I crea..ted. I had to do... something ab..out it. My son... he died.. the day he sold his soul to.. devil.

Nakul tries to say something but the cough doesn't let him. He laughs devilishly as he looks at dying ACP.

Nakul: You made me like this! You did... THIS!

Nakul shouts with all the energy left in him.

Nakul: And look... at what... cost? You are... dying. You did the same... thing.. you.. sold your soul to.. de..vil.

ACP's vision starts to get blurry as poison is spreading, looks at Nakul one last time before dying.

ACP: Tum jo chah..te thay.. hogaya... main marr..

He gets interrupted by his cough.

ACP: Burai ko... jadh se ukhadhna zaroori... tha.

Nakul gets so angry, he tries to strangle ACP with any energy left him but soon he finds himself on floor as his body gives up on him. ACP watches him torment with tears in his half opened eyes.

At same time on the reality, Nakul is strapped down to a bed, watching doctor prepare the lethal injection. Once done, doctor injects him a lethal injection. Nakul's whole body which is strapped to the bed, shakes due to the poison injected in his body. He sees series of flashes in front of his eyes before his body goes calm and he takes his last breathe.

While ACP watches Nakul tormenting he almost imagine hearing a faint knock on the door but before anything else, he finds himself drifting into a deep peaceful sleep. The sound of Nakul calling him and sound of him tormenting seems like a distance memory.

ACP: I.. am sor...ry. I wi..sh...

He whispers as he takes his lest breathe. Nakul watches his father die while he struggles to breath.

Nakul: D..a...d..

His body gives up and soon he finds himself drifting into a sleep as well.

* * *

So... I hope you'll enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too difficult to understand. If any of you are still confused it's based on concept 'Hallucinations'. If any of you has question regarding this let me know, I'll try and answer as I know this concept is little tricky. :)


End file.
